1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for candidate matching, for example, such as used by dating or recruiting services to select candidates for service users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods and systems for candidate matching are known in the art, often in the context of a service for selecting candidates for mates, employees, or other personal or business relationships. For example, on-line dating systems are a well-known form of candidate-matching system, and have grown in economic importance in recent years. On-line dating systems may be considered an example of peer-to-peer matching, in that candidates for matches may themselves be screening other users of the system, even while being screened themselves. Such systems typically involve the creation of a personal “ad,” which essentially comprises a database record containing user-provided information, such as, for example, a self-assessment of the user's characteristics and qualities, a narrative description of the user and/or the desired candidate, and one or more digital images. The ad is incorporated in a database of candidates, and made available for searching using a database query method. When a user query specifies attributes that are matched by the ad, the ad is presented to the querying user, often in a ranked relationship to other ads.
On-line dating systems, and the like, offer convenient access to large pools of prospective candidates, but suffer from a commonly-recognized credibility problem. Often, personal ads do not contain entirely truthful information concerning candidates' personal characteristics. For example, many ads do not correctly state the submitting candidate's age or educational background. Consequently, the reliability of the system for matching candidates with similar qualities is compromised.
One approach for increasing the reliability of candidate profile information involves independent verification of submitted information. However, reliable independent verification requires consent of the persons submitting information, and is relatively inconvenient and costly. Such factors tend to discourage persons from participating, thereby reducing the pool of available candidates.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system for candidate matching, which makes use of more reliable information from candidates for matching purposes, without creating appreciably greater cost or inconvenience than unverified systems.